Angel, Demons and Gods
by samijackson
Summary: SUPERNATURAL CROSSOVER Percy has a sercret which will be revealed then two men show up at camp
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody

This is a Supernatural and Percy Jackson Crossover

It will be somewhat AU and takes place after the second War and after Dean is out of Hell and the brothers already know that Gabe is an angel and already met him.

Information, Percy Jackson: Both Camps are combined and the demi-gods have good relationships with their parents. No Percabbeth! Percy has a secret..

Supernatural: Dean and Sam know about Castiel and Gabriel

Warnings: Bad grammar ( I am not a native speaker but I will try my best); maybe slash… and Percy´s secret

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ALEX RIDER

It was a normal day at camp. The sun was shining and it seemed the Gods were in a good mood. There were no storms no rain and no earth quakes and even Mr. D could remember some names. Percy and his friends were playing a game of capture the flag. Chiron was the referee. All in all everything was good for our demi-gods.

Percy´s team was winning. Jason got the flag and everybody was cheering for them. There were laughs and hugs and everybody was happy.

After the war the Gods offered the seven of the Prophesy and all heads of the cabins immortality and all of them accepted…but not Percy. The Gods and Percy´s friends were all very sad and disappointed but Percy consulted them and told them that there is still something he needs to do and immortality would get in the way of it.

They were all really confused and wanted to know more but he told them the time wasn´t right and maybe never will.

After some time they all forgot about it and didn´t talk again about it.

Percy´s looks changed a bit after the war. He let his hair grow till it a bit under the shoulder. He grew a bit and his eyes got even more like the sea with red spots in them. His slender body with slight muscles made him to the most beautiful person in the whole camp and made even Aphrodite sometimes jealous.

Nico, Jason, Leo and most of the other guys and girls are a head taller than Percy and they all got a more muscular build in contrary to Percy´s slender that resembles more a girl's body.

All of Percy´s friend were really protective of him even than he can handle himself his perverted suitors. And all of them had a little crush on Percy.

While everybody was applauding for Percy´s game the suddenly heard a very loud scream that was coming out of the forest. Percy immediately run there and right behind him were Nico, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Grover , Chiron and some other campers.

Then they got there they saw Drew sitting on the grass with two bloody bodies right in front of her.

"Drew, what happened" asked a worried Chiron

" I…I do not know. I was walking back to my cabin after I heard the other team cheering and applauding and suddenly fell down and saw these two lying there with so much blood and got afraid and screamed" she said with a trembling voice and wet eyes.

The others always though she was a bitch but now they felt sorry for her.

"Well it would be the best if we take them to the infirmary and check if they are ok" said Chiron

So they carried them together back and let the children of Apollo heal them. And all the time Percy looked at the smaller of the two bodies and whispered to himself "such a beautiful soul" and no one heart him.

The son´s of Apollo made them wait outside and they were all sure of one thing and that was that these two were no demi-gods and all of them but Percy asked themselves how they got through the barrier.

Annabeth noticed how quiet Percy was and asked him worriedly" Are you ok seaweed brain" and at that the others looked at Percy and he answered her " I am ok, do not worry" and smiled softly at them.

Then they finally were allowed to go inside Percy gasped and run to the smaller man. The smaller man was really beautiful. He had short dark blond hair and beautiful dark green eyes and full lips. He was muscled and was two heads taller than Percy. He looked around 25 years. The other was more than two heads taller than the other man he had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had broader shoulders and a more muscled build. He was handsome.

" Dean and Sam Winchester. I always wanted to meet you two" said Percy and looked at the smaller man with so much aw .

The other´s were stunned because Percy never looked at someone like that not even the Gods.

Everybody asked themselves who are these two….

Thanks for Reading

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

SAMYJACKSON


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

" Who are you" asked the smaller man and now labeled as Dean.

"My name is Perseus " said Percy to the two. The other´s were shocked because Percy never introduced himself as Perseus. " You know them" asked Nico with narrowed eyes. "Yes… and I heard so much about you two." said Percy with stars in his eyes " especially you Dean. And your soul is so bright I never saw something so beautiful. At first I didn´t believe Castiel but now that I can see it myself…"

"Wait…. You know Cas ?" asked Sam the taller one with bitch face number 23.

" Of course I do after all he is my little brother" said Percy and rolled his eyes.

Sam and Dean looked shocked.

" What the hell is going on here Percy" asked Jason " Who are these two and who the fuck is Castiel? And you only have one little brother and that is Tyson" said Jason and the other just nodded. To shocked to say anything else.

Well Percy wasn´t really interested in them anymore and had only eyes for Dean and made a decision.

He bowed in front of Dean and clapped his hands. There was fire dancing around his hands and a black sword came out of his hands.

" My name is Perseus, Angel of fire, revenge and destruction. I will gave my hand my hearth and my soul for you Dean Winchester the man who will safe this world. Will you accept my service?"

The others were shocked of Percy´s declaration. What the fuck is going on here? Did Percy call himself an angel now?

Dean looked shocked. "Well half angel and half god but who will look at the details? " said Percy with a sweat drop

Well I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
